The Phoenix's Fight
by Aye-Sir
Summary: Naruto Phoenix, the fourth son, has been fighting his whole life. Since birth, he has suffered from a rare disease among devils. He should have died in his early days, but the regenaration ability that runs in his blood has helped to slow down the inevitable outcome. Yet he still fights for his family, his love and for himself. (Naruto U. x Sona S.) No harem. No god-like Naruto.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Papa, what does it mean to be a Phoenix?" asked a ten year old boy in the shoulders of his father.

"That is a very good question. Why do you ask?" the father asked with a small chuckled.

"I heard eldest brother talking about the 'Phoenix pride' to some kids downtown while he punched their lights outs."

The old devil sighed, "They never learn. Mama was right, I spoil my kids too much," the Phoenix clan head mumbled as he rubbed his temple.

"What was that papa?"

"Never mind son, never mind..."

"I can easily answer that little brother." A boy at least three year older than the boy on top of the father walked in to the balcony that was overviewing the Phoenix territory. He strode with an air of arrogance. It didn't take a genius to see that he had money to waste when he never worked a day in his life. That was who he is: the third eldest son of the Phoenix family, Raiser Phoenix. "What elder brother was saying is that the Phoenix clan is a gifted clan because of our immortality ability. That means that all the other devils must respect us and set us in an altar, for their existence is not worth wasting the air to breath. To be a Phoenix it means to be at the top of the hierarchy scale and thus makes us the most powerful clan of the devil society."

"But none of our family has the title of Satan Lord..." the boy commented.

"Pft! Please, we don't need that title to be the strongest. Without our tears and immortality devils would have gone extinct in the Great War. Am I right, father?"

The old devil did not speak. He just looked at his third son with a neutral face. It scared him as well as amused him how much his offsprings were so similar to him in his younger years. His father must have faced the same conflicts as well as his grandfather as so on. He could not deny it was in Phoenix blood to hold arrogance and a superiority complex. It was just implanted in different levels in each Phoenix individual. After contemplating he answered, "Every Phoenix has their own answer to that question. There is no wrong or right answer."

"In other words, you either don't know the answer or don't feel like answering," said the boy in the shoulder with a deadpan expression.

"I am just saying that you have to find the answer to that question by yourself. I have seen that those that come up with their own ideals become strong since they really believe and live by that answer. They train and risk their life to protect such ideas more than those that hold themselves to nothing." He looked at his son sitting on his shoulder, "Find your answer to what it means to be a Phoenix and become strong to uphold it, Naruto."

"I will show you papa! When I find the answer I will become stronger than anyone" Naruto shouted while making a foxy smile.

"Ha! Good luck with that Sick Boy!" Raiser laughed.

"Raiser..." the Phoenix clan head warned.

Naruto turned his face the other way so that his family would not see his tearing eyes as he scrunched his fist in frustration and pain. Why was life so unfair to him?

The father's eyes softened, "There are different types of strength, Naruto. Do not think that brute muscle is what makes someone strong. Do you understand, Naruto?"

"Yes, papa," he said while he rubbed off his tears.

"Tsk!" Raiser just walked off with an annoyed expression in his face. Some can't change with words alone.

"Well, that is enough of deep talks. Go play with your little sister, while I go to tend the clan's business."

"Ok papa!" The father placed his son in the floor and looked as he walked off toward the youngest, Ravel Phoenix of seven years old, who was fooling around with her tea set.

From inside it could be heard, "Onii-twan, play wit me!"

"Hai, hai. Oni-twan will play with you."

"Yay! Naru oni-twan is da best. Raiser onii-sama is too meanie to play wit me!"

"Hey, kiddo! Who are you calling 'meanie'!"

The Phoenix clan head sighed. His fourth son Naruto was the only of his offsprings that did not have the extreme levels of arrogance. Certainly, he had his moments, yet they were nothing compared to Raiser's recent behaviour. Better not to talk about his two elder sons. Yet the reason that explained such little to make it better.

Naruto was a born a healthy baby, no problems during the pregnancy birth. The problem started a few days after the birth, when he became sick of a rare disease between devils. It seems that one of the Bael's was also suffering such illness. While adult devils would fall into coma, for a newborn it was deadly. Though thanks to the Phoenix's regeneration that runs in his blood, Naruto's body is constantly treating himself unconsciously, thus delaying his death and preventing from falling into coma. Yet, at the same time, the constant healing makes his body strength unstable. When he puts too much effort into a physical task, he falls unconscious for a few hours. It is normal for him to catch some small flu and spend most of his time in bed. Coughing blood and wheezing is heard and seen daily in the Phoenix manor. His body temperature is colder than most devils and his appearance holds a tired expression for the eyebags and messy golden hair hints such.

To sum it up, the continues healing to withstand the deadly disease leaves his body weak and vulnerable to other factors. As if that was not enough, the diseased, according to the doctor, was fighting off the regeneration, meaning that eventually it would outrun Naruto.

The best thing he could do as a father was to support his son in any way possible. Naruto knew he was dying slowly and he needed a reason to keep on fighting. Raiser and the other brothers were not really helping to solve the situation and Ravel with the rest of the devil community, apart from the four Maou Lords, knew of this story.

"Even after the war life can still be a bitch..." the Phoenix clan head sighed as he looked off into the horizon in the balcony of the Phoenix manor. The future of his family was a great uncertainty for him and he did not like that at all.

* * *

**Hello dear readers,**

**so this was the prologue to "The Phoenix's Fight". I hope you are catched by it and that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you see any spelling or gramar mistakes please point them out. My native language is Spanish, and I wish to develope my English writing abilities as much as I can. And also if you have any doubts or question please tell me. Most likely they will about Latino expression that I wrote without noticing :P. **

**Also before I forget, heads up that I will be updating weekly. I want to give my readers the best quality work I can produce and with homework and school inbetween, I calculate that I will need a weeks-time to write something of appropriate length, good quality, and interesting plot. I am also a reader of other fanficts and I also know the frusturation when authors do not update or do not write to their best capacity. I really want to set these goals for myself while writing this fanfiction and I seriously hope that this visión that I have for the story can give you readers the satisfaction and great feeling that comes when reading a good fanfiction.**

**Anways, greeting to all my readers and have fun reading this story. Any other notices or "heads up" will be expressed in the Author Notes. For now just hugs and kisses to you all**

**Aye-Sir**

**PS: Para todos mis Chilenos, ¡Felices fiestas patrias! XD**


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction of Feelings

**Chapter 1: Introduction of feelings**

"Checkmate."

"Gah! What is this! I was sure that I had you," Naruto Phoenix yelled as he started rubbing his spiky mess of golden hair.

Sona sighed with an indifferent and expressionless stare, "What have I told you now for the hundred and twentieth time? Learn to look underneath the underneath."

"You don't have to repeat yourself," he pouted, "You know I am trying my best here."

"Yet the score still remains in my favor: 120 wins for me and from you none."

"Mou, give me a break Sona-chan no baka," Naruto said as he slammed his head against the chess board while crying tears.

The pair were currently sitting outside the Sitri mansion enjoying a summer day in the underworld - or whatever is considered a summer day in hell. The thirteen year old youngsters were having their usual meetings that have been going on for three years already with Naruto attempting to win against the Sitri without success. It wasn't his fault that he was not at the same IQ level as Sona-chan. He could sometimes win against Rias-san, Chibi-Imouto, and Raiser onii-chan. Yet when it came to Sona-chan, he was completely obliterated every single time.

"Now, Birdhead-san, can we please concentrate on more important matters?" Sona asked with an air of impatience.

"If you stop calling me 'Birdhead-san' I will think about it."

"Then you stop calling me 'Sona-chan' and refer to me as it corresponds."

"Then how about Sona-twan!"

"Rejected."

"Glassy-chan!"

"Rejected."

"Oba-san!"

"I am the same age as you!"

"Siscon-tsundere!"

"Who is a Siscon-tsundere you bird poop!" she yelled as he whacked his head.

"That hurts Sona-chan! And don't deny that you aren't a Siscon-tsundere! You may say you hate Sera onee-twan's guts, but in reality you can't resist your siscon urges! I have observed you very carefully Sona-chan and I can see the signs. You like to eat the same chocolates as her, you play with the toys that she gives you even though you say you hate them, and finally you mumble her name when you sleep with a cute expression like 'Sera nee-tan, plz pulay wif me?"

"Are you a stalker?!" Sona yelled with an exasperated expression.

Naruto placed his hand in his chin, "Well you know what they say, 'Know thou enemies best'."

The two started a staring contest with lighting firing out of their eyes. By now it must be clear that their relationship is not that of friends or lovers or close family, but more of partners of some sort.

Both remember the first time they came to know each other. It was in the Gremory estate three years ago in a summer day just like the present time...

**Flashback start**

"So let me get this straight," said a younger Sona as she looked at her friend and rival, Rias Gremory, who was sulking in a dark corner, "You are engaged to Raiser Phoenix, of the Phoenix clan, and you are to wed when you turn eighteen."

"Hai."

"And you just learned of such last night while you were dining with your family?"

"Hai."

"So, why are you sulking?"

"Are you deaf or something?"

"No, I am not deaf. I am only surprised at your reaction to this ordeal. I was expecting more of my rival, yet is this your limit?

Rias sighed with tiredness. "I know that this is not myself and being honest I was kinda predicting something like this to happen sooner or later. After all, we are high-class devils. I suppose it was the timing that threw me off balance. Seriously, what are my parents thinking when they decided to arrange their ten year old daughter's life?"

"I can't help but agree on that aspect. My parents are also planning to engage me to some high-class devil, but that is not going to happen in a few more years."

"What can I do to cancel the engagement? We are still too young to start a peerage or to go on a one to one battle? I want to marry someone not because of my clan name, but because they love me as Rias."

"The only option you have right now is to suck it up and be strong. This is not a one-knock-out game, but a fight that will take time to develop. Be patient and good things will come your way."

"Mou, stop lecturing me already. I have grown since the time we were toddlers."

"Says the girl who still watches kids shows and shoujo anime."

"That is an all different matter!"

At that moment, one of the servants entered the room the two young devils were chatting. The maid gave bow and gave the message she was told to say, "Lady Gremory, you have a visitor."

"Who?"

"Naruto Phoenix."

"What does he want?"

"He has come to deliver a message for you. So, what should I tell him Lady Gremory?"

"Let him come in. I would like to talk to him face to face."

"As you wish, Lady Gremory," said the maid with a final bow and left.

"Oi, what are you planning?" asked Sona with a suspicious expression.

"I just want to talk to him and see if he can be any use for me. Rumors say that he is not as arrogant as the other Phoenix clan members and that he is much more approachable. He rarely comes out of the Phoenix estate and none have seen him attend the high-class parties."

"Hm, something tells me that I won't like him."

"Why is that?"

"Because if you are correct in your assumptions, then he is an unpredictable variable within your marriage game. I don't like that."

"Just relax, he can't be that bad."

"My Lady, here is Lord Naruto Phoenix," the servant introduced as a ten year of unruly, spikey golden hair and ocean blue eyes entered the room.

"Greeting Naruto-san, I give you my welcomes to the Gremory estate. In what can I help you?" asked Rias Gremory. Naruto Phoenix remained quiet. He just looked back and forth between the two girls while they, in return, were sweet dropping at his antics. "Um, Naruto-san? Are you listening?"

The boy closed his eyes, as if in deep thought, and started mumbling something. Rias Gremory was getting uncomfortable and Sona's eyebrow started twitching.

"So, are you so kind as to tell us your message or are you just stupid?" Sona spoke out.

"Sona..." warned Rias.

"Boards..." the boy made out.

"Huh?" the two girls asked with question marks on top of their heads.

The boy known as Naruto Phoenix, opened his eyes and looked at the girls with a serious expression, "Flat boards!" the boy announced.

The two girls became stone. Oh, they knew what he was talking. Now, more than ever, they felt that empty space in their chest. After all, regardless of age, they were devils by blood.

Sona was the first to snap out from the comment, "So you really are stupid."

"I was just making an observation!"

"Oh, so you have a brain to process information, Birdhead-san."

"At least one larger than yours."

"Your stupidness must be is so great that you can't even measure correctly, I feel sorry for you."

"Well, I am not the one with a sister that runs around the underworld in cosplay!"

"What did my sister do this time?! No wait, how do you know my sister?!"

"Hmph, at least she is fun to be around with. You look like some old lady with anger issues!"

"Answer me already!"

"Don't wanna," the boy teased with a cocky grin.

With all the shouting and blaming, Rias got out of her shock. As her eyes refocused, she observed the two kids head banging against each other while screaming insults of all sorts. Though the biggest surprise was to see Sona so riled up in the argument. Sona only got 'screamo' angry with her older sister whom, for a very mysterious reason, Sona holded some kind grudge. Only Rias was aware of how deep the roots of that hatred were buried. No, correction, she only knew more than others. How far that seed was planted she did not know?

Without further adieu, Rias decided to interrupt the argument, "Ok, thats enough. Split it you two," Rias said.

Rias's voice was enough to bring back Sona from her 'angry mode'. When reality struck back, she became conscious of how close her face was to Naruto's. Those eyes were staring into her as if penetrating her very being, leaving her naked. While at that moment those eyes had signs of amusement, annoyance, and mischief, they also had a small twinge of pain that a matured soul that grew up in harsh conditions. Unable to hold it, she blushed. Yet she looked deeper and they also showed understanding, good nature, and a warmth that she never thought possible to see in other than her older sister. That made something inside of her snap and she lowered her gaze which made her bangs make a shadow over her eyes. Her unreadable expression came back to surface. Her own, personal mask.

_A few hours later..._

Naruto had already left long time ago. He had come to deliver a message from his father, expressing the urgency to start discussing the dowry and such matters.

Sona was still wearing her expressionless mask. For his whole visit, she remained quiet and observant. After deliberating, she concluded that she disliked Naruto Phoenix. No, more than that, she despised him. For starters, he broke her mask. The reason being was that he remained her of her older sister. That annoyance was a black spot in her life. Always acting all clumsy and childish when she should have a sense of responsibility as a demon lord. Sona had to grow up earlier than most devil children because of her sister. Her younger years spent in trying to grow up. She had once wanted to feel the life of a youngster for once. She had once wanted to have childish hobbies such as those of Rias. But it is too late. Sona Sitri only knows how to live by the mask of seriousness and unexpression.

As if that was not all, she hated to have an unstable factor placed in front of her. Life for her was a game of chess that needed to be calculated and thought over. Not having a backup strategy was suicide. Thus, Naruto Phoenix, this enigma that wasn't predictable as the other Phoenix members and that with only his eyes he had unbalanced her to such a large extent, she could not classify him into her mental chess game. She could not understand her own feelings anymore: should she be intrigued or scared by his presence that will take place in her life?

_At the same time in the Phoenix residence..._

Naruto Phoenix sat down in an armchair close to the main fireplace of the mansion. Its borders were ornamented with the most detailed carvings of gold and other metals. The great fire burned with such an intensity that many devils would flinch away, but never a Phoenix, or at least according to what Raiser onii-chan said. Naruto still did not know the answer to that question he had asked his father a few months ago.

He gave a raspy cough that would bring to mind the sight of an old dog in his last hours. It was a sign that his body was tired from the morning action. That girl, Sera nee-twan's younger sister, had sure taken him a toll to his body. As to why he had gotten so riled up into the argument he had an idea: she was just like him. Just like him, she uses a mask to cover her pains and sufferings. Was she just like him with a deadly disease that she could not speak off so to not taint the family's name? Or did she have her own worries that made her build a mask? True though that their masks were different. While he had a mask of mischief and goofiness, she had a mask of seriousness and lack of emotion.

He wanted to know more about her. Why did she wear a mask? Why did her mask broke for an instant? Did she know of his mask? A dozen of other questions circles his mind. Though the only thing that he could make out of this is that he is definitely intrigued by this person.

"Sona Sitri, huh?" the boy thought, "what secrets are you hiding?"

He coughed again, this time for a longer period of time. Blood poked its way by the corners of his mouth, though he wiped it with a handkerchief before it would taint any piece of furniture. His disease was filled with ups and downs, always inconstant with its behavior. Somedays he would feel as if he was never sick and other days he felt to be near death's door.

He tried to regulated his breathing and concentrate on the cracking of the fire. The Phoenix's fireplace was said to had never burn down. Since the foundation of the clan, the same fire had burned from generation through generation never presenting any signs of diminishing its potency. Naruto everyday soughed the comfort and familiar feeling of the fireplace. It made him feel as if his ancestors were giving him their encouragements to not falter down road and to always remember that he had roots to be proud of.

So immersed was he in his thoughts that he did not see the blob of blond hair that was racing toward him. Too late was for him as the blob launched itself towards its objective.

"Ohayo, Naru onii-tan!" shouted the blob. Taken out of his world, Naruto felt as the blob smashed against him and thus threw him off the armchair on top of the floor with the blob hugging him. When his dazed mind had come back, he identified the blob that had assaulted him. It was no other than her lovely younger sister, Ravel Phoenix.

With a foxy like grin, Naruto returned the hug, "Ohayo my favorite Chibi-Imouto!"

"Gues wut I did todai!"

"Come now, tell your story to your awesome brother!"

"I went to pick flowers wif momma, I swam at laek, I caught sum firefliez, but dat iz not teh best ov all..."

"Come on, tell your onii-tan already that he is dieing to know!"

"Mah powers woke up!"

"Le Gasp! This Naru onii-tan is so proud of you, Chibi-Imouto!" Naruto exclaimed as he rained his little sister with kisses. "Now as a gift, Naru onii-tan will give hugs and kiss for ever!"

"Yay! Naru onii-tan iz da best!"

Naruto Phoenix giggled and fooled around with sister the whole day and night while always maintaining his mask that he had built to keep him safe and to keep himself sane.

**Flashback end**

Sona was the first to give in. With a sigh she rubbed her temple. Certainly, Naruto Phoenix was still a mystery even after three years. Both knew of the other's mask, yet they did not say anything. No words were needed to come to an understanding. The mask was there and period. There may be a story behind it, but it did not matter. Every individual had their secrets and had the right to keep them so. Still, Naruto and Sona, after many years of withstanding each others antics, got used to their unusual relationship and just left things to flow.

"So, what do you want to talk about," Naruto asked though he had an idea of what Sona would demand.

"Tell me all your family's dark stories and secrets. Including battle weaknesses and strategic patterns."

"Don't wanna," responded the Phoenix with a deadpan expression.

"So are you just going to walk away from Rias? She needs our help to break her engagement."

"Are you just planning a conspiracy against my clan in front of me?"

"It's not like you care about who your older brother marriages?"

"True. He has been bragging about his future wife to be so much that I may as well shot myself dead. Well, I also would be bragging if my fiance had those boobs as bonus."

Sona's eyebrow twitched. "Refrain yourself from those perverted comments."

"Oh, is my Sona-chan jealous! Don't worry Sona-chan, even if you remain a flat-board for the rest of your life, this Naruto will still keep you company."

Sona blushed, "Idiot! Who you be worrying about those things! Besides, no man that I do not approve of will have the right to stand by my side. He will have to be equally or even stronger than me."

"Ho ho, then no worries Sona-chan because this strong Phonix-san will gladly accept your hand in marriage!"

"Who would want to marry someone as weak as you?" she said bluntly.

"So mean," said Naruto as he cried.

"So, are you going to give me the information or not?"

Naruto sighed. "If you are planning to beat Raiser onii-chan in a rating game then you will need more than information to win."

"I know that, but it is good to start somewhere."

"You really love Rias-chan don't you."

"I can't deny that she is a close friend of mine that I care deeply about."

"And what do you think of me?" Naruto asked as he got a hold of Sona's hair and twirled it around his fingers. Though that moment only lasted seconds for an annoyed Sona just slapped the hand away.

"Stop acting like a Bird-head and give me the information that I ask for," said Sona with a dead pan expression.

"Geh! So mean Sona-chan! I work my ass of to get you information and this is what I receive in exchange? Mou! Fine, I will give you some of the information you request but only if you ask like 'Please look information for me Naruto-kun. You are the only one that I can ask to do this because you hold a very special part in my part. So please Naruto-kun'...Gua!" Naruto received a punch in the head from Sona who was blushing furiously.

"Stupid bird poop! Now get moving!"

"Hai, hai. I will have the info tomorrow Sona-chan."

"And stop calling me 'Sona-chan'!" the girl yelled angrily.

Thus Sona Sitri turned around and walked off toward the mansion. Seriously, that Phoenix should learn some tact. Still, she was not aware of the small smile that formed on the corner of her lips.

Meanwhile, Naruto Phoenix was still sitting beside the chess board contemplating the humongous backyard filled with nature. A ghostly smile formed in his face as he was deep in thought remember the memories of the past and the present. His hearth threaten to burst right then, but he ignored the pain that was consuming his body. For the past few years, the pain has been increasing slowly but surely. No one, beside his family and the four Demon lords knew of his condition. He though of the moment when he would have to tell Sona-chan of his curse that he has lived with his whole life. What the future would hold in store for him was scaring his very being to its core.

* * *

**Authors note**

**So this was the second chapter of The Phoenix's Fight. Review and comment for any questions and doubts and I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Anyways, I have come to realized that the "updating weekly thing" will not work. The reason such is that right now my priorities are in school, thus I will consuming most of my time behind a textbook. Still, I will still try to update weekly though it may be a within a range of one to two days off.**

**Greetings,**

**Aye-Sir**

**PS: Questions and doubts will be answered through private messages. I like to keep my author notes short.**


End file.
